Lebih Manis Dari Cokelat
by Bluremi
Summary: Shikamaru menerima hadiah yang lebih manis dari cokelat. For SIVE 2012. SWEET.


"Shikamaru! Cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat!"

"Ibu, aku tidak mau ikut."

"Kau harus ikut, sudah dua minggu kau mengurung diri di kamar."

"Ibu ..."

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, aku dan ayahmu sudah mau berangkat."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

For SIVE ( Shika Ino Valentine Events ) 2012

**Lebih Manis Dari Cokelat**

Dengan malas Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya, dilihatnya cermin yang ada tersenyum sinis pada bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. "Heh, kau ini belum bisa melupakannya ya?"

Sosok yang diajak bicara hanya memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong. Shikamaru bergegas menyelesaikan rutinitasnya. Setelah mengganti baju Shikamaru berjalan ke arah pintu depan, kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

Keluarga Nara berjalan dalam keheningan, mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Cuaca di akhir bulan Januari masih terasa dingin, secara reflek Shikamaru mengencangkan mantelnya saat angin berhembus.

Tak terasa sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Nara Shikaku segera mengetuk pintu gerbang kayu yamg berada tepat didepannya, tak lama kemudian seorang pria berbadan besar membuka pintu gerbang itu.

"Shikaku! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo cepat masuk, Inoichi sudah menunggu di dalam." Pria itu –Chouza-berbalik ke arah rumahnya.

Keluarga Nara mengikuti Chouza dan akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang makan keluarga Akimichi. Ruang makan itu berukuran besar, di sebelah kanannya ada pintu yang mengarah ke dapur. Dari pintu itu Misaki-istri Chouza-terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membawa piring-piring yang berisi makanan.

Yoshino segera membantu menyiapkan makanan, ia masuk ke dapur. "Ino-chan, biar bibi saja yang membawa panci itu kau tunggu saja di meja makan." Yoshino mengambil panci dari tangan Ino yang terlihat keberatan membawa panci sukiyaki.

"Bibi, aku masih mau membantu."

"Kau bermain saja dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, hiburlah Shikamaru." Kali ini Ino tidak membantah lagi, ia segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Sampai di ruang makan Ino melihat Chouji sedang asyik dengan keripik kentangnya. "Chouji! Kau ini, sebentar lagi kita akan makan siang kau malah makan keripik sebanyak itu." Mata Ino melirik pada tumpukan bungkus keripik di sebelah Chouji. "Tenang saja aku masih sanggup menghabiskan beberapa mangkok nasi lagi kok." Chouji menjawab sambil membuka bungkus keripik lainnya.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja asal nanti jangan mengeluh padaku kalau perutmu sakit." Ino kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kabarmu." Ino bertanya dengan riang.

"..."

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia?"

"..."

Merasa bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Ino kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chouji. Mereka berdua sibuk bercanda sementara sang bocah Nara hanya terduduk diam.

"Ino-chan, Chouji, Shikamaru! Makanan sudah siap, ayo makan." Mereka bertiga segera duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Keluarga Nara, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk makan bersama setiap sebulan sekali. Kali ini tempat dilangsungkannya acara makan bersama adalah di kediaman Akimichi.

Suasana makan siang bersama itu sangat ramai. Shikaku, Inoichi, dan Chouza berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa-tawa, mereka sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri apalagi setelah meminum sake yang dibawa Inoichi. Misaki dan Yoshino pun terlibat perbincangan yang seru. Sementara Chouji sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, entah sudah berapa mangkok nasi yang ia makan siang itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru, bocah Nara itu sedang memutar-mutar sumpitnya sementara matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ino pun memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru. Apa kau masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Haru? Ini sudah minggu ketiga sejak kematian Haru." Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia masih memainkan sumpitnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang padaku meskipun orang yang kita sayangi sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, tapi kenangan akan orang itu masih tetap ada di dalam hati kita." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Aku mengenal Haru sejak ia lahir. Aku menemani ayahku membantu kelahiran Haru. Aku melihatnya membuka mata untuk pertama kali, melihatnya belajar berdiri beberapa jam setelah ia lahir. Aku selalu bersama dengannya." Shikamaru berkata dengan suara sedih.

"Bukankah masih ada anak rusa yang lain?" Tanya Ino.

"Tapi Haru berbeda." Bantah Shikamaru.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk merawat Haru yang lain. Selama rusa-rusa milik keluargamu masih berkembang biak,maka akan selalu ada anak rusa untuk kau rawat." Ino berkata dengan suara serak.

Tapi,..." Shikamaru masih berusaha untuk membantah perkataan Ino.

"Sedangkan aku ...aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kelembutan ibuku lagi." Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Ino.

"Ino ... " Shikamaru mulai menyesali perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku percaya sekarang ibuku sedang melihatku dengan tersenyum bahagia, dan aku masih punya ayah yang selalu menyayangiku." Ino mengusap air matanya sebelum yang lain melihatnya.

"..."

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kau coba ini, sup ini enak sekali." Ino berkata dengan ceria , kesedihan sudah tidak tampak diwajahnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Shikamaru sambil memakan sup yang sudah diambilkan Ino.

Acara makan siang bersama itupun selesai. Ino membantu membereskan meja dan mencuci piring bersama degnan Yoshino dan Misaki. Setelah semua sudah beres keluarga Nara dan Yamanaka bersiap untuk pulang.

"Chouza terima kasih atas makan siang hari ini, masakan istrimu benar-benar enak." Kata Shikaku

" Iya Chouza, untuk bulan depan yang akan berlangsung di rumahku, aku pasti akan menyiapkan makanan yang tidak kalah enak dengan sekarang."Inoichi menimpali perkataan Shikaku

Ketiga keluarga itupun berpisah, kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan, sudah dua minggu berlalau sejak makan siang bersama keluarga Akimichi. Shikamaru sudah tidak mengurung diri di kamar seusai pulang dari akademi. Ia sudah mulai bermain dengan Chouji lagi. Tetapi dengan Ino,Shikamaru hanya bertemu di kelas, itupun mereka tidak pernah mengobrol lagi hanya saling bertegur sapa. Ino akhir-akhir ini terlihat sibuk, entah apa yang dikerjakannya.

Pagi itu Shikamaru berjalan ke akademi bersama dengan Chouji seperti biasa. Begitu sampai di akademi mereka melihat para siswi sedang merubungi seseorang.

"Wah Sasuke dapat banyak cokelat lagi tahun ini." Chouji berkata dengan nada sedikit iri.

"Sudahlah, pasti ia akan memberikan cokelat yang diterimanya kepada kita lagi." Shikamaru berusaha mennghibur Chouji.

Setiap tahun saat valentine Sasuke menerima banyak cokelat dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Tapi biasanya cokelat itu ia bagikan lagi kepada anak laki-laki lain di kelas. "Aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis." Katanya saat ditanya mengapa ia memberikan cokelat yang diterimanya.

"Apa tahun ini Ino akan memberikan cokelat pada kita? Aku mendengar tahun ini ia akan memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke." Perkataan Chouji membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah Ino mau memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke atau pada kita." Shikamaru cepat-cepat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" seru seorang anak perempuan bermbut pirang yang sedang berlari menuju mereka.

"Ino." Chouji melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

Ini cokelat untuk kalian. Ino menyerahkan masing-masing satu bungkus cokelat pada Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Terima kasih, err Ino, apa kau tidak memberi cokelat untuk Sasuke." Tanya Chouji

"Aku sudah memberikan pada Sasuke-kun saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju akademi." Kata ino dengan riang.

Mendengar perkataan Ino,Shikamaru dan Chouji terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka Ino ternyata sudah mempersiapkan dengan matang rencana untuk memberi Sasuke cokelat.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu Shikamaru jangan bersedih lagi ya." Ino menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada shikamaru.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Shikamaru pun membuka bungkusan itu. Ia menarik keluar benda yang terasa lembut dan empuk saat menyentuh tangannya. Sebuah boneka berbentuk rusa yang tidak terlalu rapi bentuk dan jahitannya.

"Bagus bukan, anggaplah ini sebagai pengganti Haru. Dua minggu ini aku mengikuti kursus membuat boneka setiap pulang dari akademi." Ino menjelaskan pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang masih terdiam.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Shikamaru, matanya melirik jari-jari tangan Ino yang terbalut plester.

"Sudah ya aku mau ke kelas dulu, mau melihat Sasuke-kun." Ino pun berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, Shikamaru sepertinya kau menerima hadiah yang lebih manis dari cokelat." Chouji menepuk bahu shikamaru sambil tertawa.

'Terima kasih Ino, boneka ini akan kurawat dengan baik' batin Shikamaru.

"Ayo Chouji kita ke kelas juga" ajak Shikamaru. Langkahnya kini terasa ringan semua kesedihannya lenyap sudah. Ia yakin Ino akan selalu ada untuk menghiburnya.

**THE END**

Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya.


End file.
